Post practice
by phayte1978
Summary: This is for Day 22 of KinkTober!


He had no idea what it was, but there was something about Yuuri right after a hard practice that stirred something deep inside of him. Maybe it was the way his body was shimmering with sweat, or how that sweat made his pants cling even more to his ass. He knew Yuuri was exhausted from pushing himself so hard, but he felt a stir in the pit of his stomach.

It was quiet in the arena, they had it to themselves for practice- so he didn't have to worry about them being caught. Once Yuuri stood from unlacing his skates, standing in his sock feet- that is when he came behind him- kissing his neck, and hands running down his body.

"...Otabek," Yuuri breathed.

A hum and his hands moved further down the front of Yuuri's body, splaying over his hips, fingertips ghosting over where his cock was. Feeling Yuuri's back press to his chest, Otabek licked at the salt on his neck.

"I need a shower," Yuuri breathed, "and you know they are waiting for us."

He knew. Victor and Yuri were taking a day off. He was sure they tore up the kitchen making dinner, but he also knew it would be amazing. For right now, he had Yuuri to himself, and was taking advantage of it.

Another hum, and his hands dipped into Yuuri's track pants, taking his cock in his hand, stroking him hard.

"Otabek!" Yuuri gasped, turning and wrapping his arms around his shoulders. Their mouths meeting, and Otabek felt his knees goes weak when their tongues touched. He had no idea what it was- there was a magical air that surrounded Yuuri. He always got embarrassed when they showed him attention, saying he had no idea what they were talking about. They all tried to explain the spell he had cast on them inadvertently- but Yuuri never seem to understand.

There was something in the way he kissed. It made Otabek feel like the only man left on the planet. He could feel his soul leaving his body, only to have Yuuri breathe life back into him.

Stroking him more, Otabek plunged his tongue deeper into Yuuri's mouth, everything in his body stirring and growing warm. The hands one his shoulders moving down his body and quickly pulling his own workout pants down.

Gasping as they pulled from the kiss, Otabek pressed his forehead to Yuuri's- his chest heaving as Yuuri's hand wrapped around his shaft. "Hah!"

"...Otabek…"

His senses were filled with Yuuri, and the way he worked his hand on him. They had a steady rhythm, and he kissed Yuuri's lips while his hands dampened from the precum leaking from Yuuri.

"I love how wet you get," he whispered.

A blush forming over Yuuri's cheeks and he moved his head so it was pressed to his neck. Otabek held him tightly, working his hand up and down Yuuri's cock, rubbing his thumb over his cock head, feeling the moisture as it built up.

Yuuri had a way he twisted his hand as he stroked- it drove him wild. His grip was almost perfect, and him breathing heaving into his neck was making his mind spin.

They were both sweaty and worn out from practice- but it couldn't have been more perfect. The flush covering Yuuri's face, his cock leaking in his hand, their bodies tense and lips meeting to kiss every so often.

He felt the clenching in his gut, he felt the way Yuuri's cock tightened in his hand. They were both getting close. Yuuri gasped out, a moan slipping from his lips as he pressed his mouth hard to his. Tightening his grip, he pumped Yuuri's cock harder, wanting him to pulse and release in his hand.

Swallowing each moan Yuuri was giving him, Otabek's balls tightened up and he felt the tidal wave racing at him. Letting off Yuuri's mouth, he moaned deeply and felt his body shaking. Yuuri was calling his name over and over- "Otabek, Otabek," though his mind was already swirling. The tightening of Yuuri's cock in his hand, and Otabek felt it pulse.

There was a certain light Yuuri's face got in these moments. His eyes tightly shut while his mouth hung open- gasping for air. All the muscles in his body tensing as his cock released.

Falling down onto the bench, Otabek pulled Yuuri next to him, kissing his temple. His cock softening, his need satisfied… for now.

Yuuri phone started to ring and they both laughed when they saw who it was.

"Yurio!" Yuuri said- sounding breathless into the phone.

"Would you two stop being perverts for two seconds and get your asses home!" Yuri demanded.

Otabek chuckled and nuzzled into Yuuri's neck. "Busted."


End file.
